Trust
by BellamyObsesed
Summary: Set after Mellie returns to the Whitehouse. How will her and Fitz's relationship develop? Hints of Olitz but ultimately a Mellie centric story.
1. The End of Trust

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own these characters, the story is all mine but the characters come from the genius that is Shonda Rhimes and are the property of ABC.

It was late. Way past Mellies bedtime, but due to a rather intense day in the Senate Mellie Grant was still awake, pacing the bedroom she shared with the president. They had had an awful month with him kicking her out of the Whitehouse and the pictures of Olivia and him being leaked, but he had apologised. Mellie knew that didn't mean they were going to become husband and wife again, she knew he still loved Olivia but at least they were a team again. She thought that if he was beside her as a comrade, a friend, that she could handle the pain of his betrayal.

She looked around the room, shuffling through the files she had brought up with her.

"Damn it!" she cursed. She had left a vital one downstairs somewhere and it contained information she really needed before the morning. She slipped on a red silk robe and a pair of slippers and shuffled out the door. The Whitehouse was so quiet, a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of the day. She headed to the east wing, figuring she must have left it in the first ladies office. She passed the room where she and Andrew had first kissed and her anger spiked.

"That son of a bitch" she whispered, as she remembered how he had threatened her. Well I don't suppose he'll be bothering me, or anyone else, anytime soon she thought, a small smile slipping onto her face. It hurt her though, that the one person she had chosen to confide in about her darkest secret had then threatened to ruin her career. Maybe she just should stop trusting people, stop investing emotion in them. It will only end badly. As this thought finished she arrived at her office. She flicked the light on and looked through the files on her desk. The one she needed wasn't there. She had definitely had it here earlier and as it wasn't in her room she couldn't figure out where it could be. She pulled out her phone and looked for her chief of staffs number.

"Mrs Grant?" A tired and confused voice answered. "Are you alright?"

"Hi Wendy, I'm so sorry to wake you up, and yes I'm fine I just can't find the file with the transcript from the senate today. I have to have a statement prepared by the morning or my ass will be grass" Mellie smiled a little as she said the last bit, "and I don't want to risk misquoting anyone so I really need the file and…"

"And you can't find it" Wendy interrupted, very sleepy and wanting to hurry things along if she could. "I think I know the one you mean, the president came by just as I was leaving and asked for it, he said you guys had talked about it?" Oh christ thought mellie cringing to herself.

"I am so sorry I totally forgot that he was going to look at it" said Mellie feeling stupid and bad for waking Wendy up.

"Its fine Mrs Grant, glad to help."

"Okay well thank you, see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and berated herself for being so forgetful. She flicked off the lights and headed to the oval office. Fitz hadn't come to bed and he hadn't returned the file so that meant the file must still be at his desk. She would never admit it but she was quite touched when Fitz had come up to her that afternoon and asked her how her day had been, and said he wanted to see the transcript because he was sure she had been brilliant and that he wanted to read it word for word. He had done and said some awful things in the past, well they all had really, but he was starting to seem more like the Fitzgerald she married, the Fitzgerald she loved with all her heart. Despite what people might think from looking at them recently, they had some amazing years together. Their little apartment on Morgan Street that was so freezing the best way to stay warm was in bed, the time he threw her a surprise birthday party and flew her parents down from Nashville. It was a great marriage really, until Big Jerry…

"Stop it Mellie" she told herself. She didn't need to go dragging that memory up. Anyway her and Fitz were starting to get along better again, maybe, just maybe, one day they would have some more good memories to make together. As she finished this train of thought she arrived at the door to the oval.

She saw no need to knock, it was well past midnight so he wouldn't be meeting with anyone important.

"Fitz" she called as she rounded the door, "Im sorry to bother…" she stopped short. The sight in front of her rendering her speechless. There was her husband pounding into a woman on his desk. A beautiful black skinned woman. Olivia.

Mellies stomach dropped through the floor and she thought she was going to be genuinely sick. They were so wound up in their own world that they still hadn't noticed her.

"Fitzgerald" she said, trying to sound calm. This had the desired effect. Both Olivia and Fitz turned wide eyed to look at her before scrambling off of each other. Olivia pulled her dress down and looked the other way, still perched on the side of the desk feeling more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. Fitz on the other hand was fuming.

"What the Fuck Mellie!?" He asked while desperately trying to zip up his pants.

"I needed the file with the transcript from the senate today, Wendy said you had it." Replied Mellie, trying to continue to keep her voice calm but failing. Fitz glanced at Olivia who looked back at him confused, before her eyes widened and she realised what he was signalling. She slipped off of the desk and Fitz reached for where she had been sitting a few seconds ago. He grabbed the file and thrust it at Mellie.

"Here's your stupid transcript." He said viciously. Mellie felt her breath become faster as her anger and disgust grew even more. She reached out to grab the file but faltered.

"What are you playing at Mellie? I don't have time for this." Sighed Fitz.

"You were fucking her on top of it." She said quietly.

"Oh for Christ's sake" Muttered Fitz.

"You were fucking your whore on it!" Yelled Mellie, finally loosing her cool. She shot a glance at Olivia, daring her to retaliate her use of the word whore, but Olivia didn't meet her eye and just continued to stare at the ground.

"Oh look your _whore_ won't even stand up for herself!" Taunted Mellie.

"Thats enough!" roared Fitz. "Leave now Mellie!." Before she could reply Olivia spoke up.

"No" She said firmly. Moving across the room to the couch and grabbing her bag. "I'll go. This shouldn't have happened. _Ill go_ " She said the last part facing Fitz.

"Liv wait!" Pleaded Fitz moving over to her.

"No!" Replied Olivia holding her hand out to keep him away from her. "Im sorry Mellie" she said guiltily before sweeping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Fitz looked up at Mellie, fire in his eyes.

"Look what you've done!?" He cried.

"What _I've_ done?!" Mellie scoffed back. "Your whore was to embarrassed to stay with you, why do you think that is?"

"Because you've never heard of knocking?!"

"Nice try Fitz, blame everything on me as usual."

"As usual?"

"Thats all I am to you now isn't it? A target for when your angry and having issues with Olivia! Well I'm done Fitz, I'm done being your bitch." She spat out the last word with as much venom as she could muster. She looked up at Fitz waiting for a response.

"Your file" He said coldly, again thrusting it at her.

"Your unbelievable she hissed" before grabbing it and turning to leave the room.

That decided it. She was going to stop trusting people. It just wasn't worth it anymore.


	2. The Statement

*NOTE* Very brief mention of rape.

Mellie rushed through the Whitehouse, not daring to let a tear fall until she was safely in her bedroom. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut, before hurling the now disgusting file across the room and falling to her knees on the floor. Her brain was going at a hundred miles per hour. How could he have acted so coldly towards her, told her just to take the file and leave so he could get back to screwing his mistress.

"What kind of a woman screws a married man under the same roof as his wife!" She yelled to no one in particular. With this she pulled herself up off of the floor and headed into the wardrobe she shared with Fitz. She packed a few essentials into a sports bag and stored it under the bed, so that if need be she could just grab Teddy and go. Then she returned to the closet and grabbed all of Fitz's shirts and ties and threw them allover the floor. It was childish and stupid but right now she couldn't care less. She was done with him, done playing his stupid games. It was past three in the morning, but Mellie knew there was no chance of her getting to sleep now. She knew that when she closed her eyes all she would see was Fitz and Olivia. At that thought she felt bile rising in her throat and ran to the bathroom.

When she was done throwing up she sat back onto the floor and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes red and puffy and streaks of mascara ran down her face.

"I look ridiculous" she muttered. All because of that bastard. I bet he's fine, he couldn't care less about hurting me. But then a small smirk appeared on her red swollen face. He will be upset that Olivia left. Even if it had to do with the whore, Mellie would take Fitz feeling any pain as a small victory. She got up and returned to the bedroom, her eyes turning once more to the dreaded file. Without a seconds thought she picked it up and tossed it into the fireplace. She watched as it crumpled and burnt before turning and getting into bed.

—

Downstairs Fitz was still in the oval fuming. Somewhere in him he knew he was partly in the wrong and that he had probably been far to harsh towards Mellie but right now he didn't want to think that. He had called Olivia over a dozen times and left five voicemails but there had been no reply.

"Dammit Liv" he cursed as once again he was faced with her answer phone.

"Look Liv, I'm so sorry that you felt embarrassed tonight, you don't need to be though, this was mellies fault not yours and well… Ive said all this already" he finished, sighing, "Check your messages and just call me back please." He sat down, resigning himself to the fact Olivia was not going to be heard from tonight. He yawned and suddenly realised how tired he was, he checked his watch: 4.13 A.M. There was no way he was going up to the bedroom, where he was sure Mellie was hiding, so he set the alarm on his phone and lay down on the couch. Before he went to sleep he sent one last text to Olivia. 'I love you Liv.'

—

"Mrs Grant?" Called Wendy, knocking on the door to the presidents bedroom. "Mrs Grant are you in there?"

"Urghh" Mellie groaned as she rolled over in bed. It had taken her forever to get to sleep, even her audiobook of 'How to be a woman' by Caitlin Moran which always made her laugh, had failed to send her off. Eventually sheer tiredness had made her eyes drift shut and she had been in a deep slumber ever since. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of her alarm clock: 8.14 A.M.

"Shit!" She swore, her eyes flew open and she threw the covers off of her and scrambled out of bed.

"Morning Wendy" she called, as she hopped around the room trying to take off her pyjama pants.

"We need to be downstairs Mrs Grant?" Called back Wendy, slightly apprehensively.

"Oh yes sorry! I've just been writing some last minute remarks!" Yelled Mellie as she ran into the wardrobe and was confronted with the mess she had made last night, she grabbed the first dress she saw and struggled into it, before slipping on a pair of shoes. She started heading back into the bedroom when she stopped.

"Jacket" she muttered, and spun back around, grabbing the nearest cardigan, then flying across the bedroom and opening the door.

"Oh good Mrs…" Wendy stopped, watching her boss hastily finishing putting on her cardigan. "Er nice outfit" She stuttered out. Looking at the blue dress with the bright yellow cardigan.

"Thank you Wendy!" Replied Mellie breathlessly, faking a grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yes Ma'am, we'll rush through hair and makeup and then you can make your remarks about yesterdays senate debate. I take it you got the file back from the President?" She asked. Mellie caught her breath. She had never ended up writing a statement!

"Oh yes thank you Wendy." She mumbled, casting a backwards look at the fire place where the ashes of the file remained before following Wendy down the hall.

—

"Rachael have you got me the stats on the number of female C.E.O's for my meeting with Liz?" Called Fitz from the oval.

"Yes Mr. President they're right here." She called back.

"Ah good" Fitz muttered to himself as he straightened his tie. He hoped no one would notice he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He walked out of the Oval and grabbed the papers off Rachael's desk. "Thank you!" he said as he rushed off to meet Elizabeth North. Last night was still playing on his mind, he hadn't slept very well and was missing Olivia like crazy. As he was thinking this he suddenly saw what looked like Olivia walking away from him down the hall.

"Liv?" He muttered, before picking up his pace and running, "Liv!" He yelled. She obviously heard him and began walking faster, but Fitz was running and easily caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and walked at her side.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, pulling her hand from his grasp sharply.

"Liv? whats wrong?"

"Fitz I won't repeat myself again"

"Olivia!" he pleaded, before grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty meeting room.

"Fitz what the hell do you think your doing?!" Said Olivia exasperated.

"I just want to talk to you!" Replied Fitz, closing the door behind them.

"Fitz I don't have time for this." Sighed Olivia. Fitz moved over to her and put his hand on her face.

"Oh so all you wanted to do was talk was it? Get off me Fitz." Spat Olivia.

"What is your problem!?" Cried Fitz.

"My problem? _My_ problem?!"

"Oh its my fault now is it?"

"I heard your voicemails, all you do is blame Mellie!"

"And?"

"How on earth is she to blame for walking in on us screwing?"

"If she could just let go and accept a divorce then…"

"No!" Olivia interrupted, "A divorce is not the answer here, you really think that would solve everything?! And also if anyone's asking anyone for a divorce Mellie should be asking you!"

"Are you crazy, you know what she's done! You know what she's like! She is vicious and coldhearted and.."

"Yeah yeah I know the story" Olivia once more interrupted, "She stopped loving you, wouldn't sleep with you, became cold. Fitz she was raped!" The last comment made them both fall quiet, before Olivia walked over to him and said much more softly, "Fitz I'm done being the other woman, and this is not me telling you to break it off with her, this is me telling you that we are over." Fitz opened his mouth to respond but Olivia held her hand up to stop him. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. I won't hurt Mellie or your children anymore and I wont keep doing this to myself either." With one last sad glance at him she left the room, leaving a heartbroken Fitz on his own.

—

Mellie sat in her makeup chair, barely registering the brushes that attacked her face with foundation or the hands pulling at her hair. She was trying to remember exactly what the senator of New York had said yesterday but she was sure she had got a part of it wrong. As she sat panicking she noticed someone rushing towards her. It was the last person she expected or wanted to see and her face pulled into a fierce frown. Just as she was about to speak Olivia handed her a file. Before she had a chance to react Olivia spoke.

"I'm sorry Mellie." And with that she left. Mellie was dumfounded and looked down at what Olivia had given her, written on the front was 'Here is your statement.' Mellie instantly threw back the cover of the file and started reading its contents. It contained a perfect statement, complete with exact quotes and precisely the message she wanted to send.

"Wow." Muttered Mellie.


	3. The Threat

_NOTE: Hiya! To those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! This is my first fic and your reviews mean a lot to me. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short but it was necessary for the plot line. The next chapter is the start of where this fic is really heading. Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy!_

"That was a brilliant statement Mrs Grant!" Praised Wendy, as Mellie returned from meeting the press. "I guess all that extra work you did on it paid off! It's worth being a bit late for something that good!"

"Thank you Wendy." Replied Mellie smiling. She hated to admit it but Olivia Pope had done an excellent job. Why though? Why had she helped her? If it was because of her walking in on them last night it was a bit late to be feeling guilty. Its not like she didn't know they had been screwing for years. Just because she hadn't seen it with her own eyes didn't mean she didn't know it was fucking happening. I wonder if Fitz knows why? She had managed to avoid him so far today, but knew she couldn't forever.

"What are you going to wear for your interview this afternoon Ma'am?" Asked Wendy, pulling Mellies mind back to reality.

"The Inter..?" Mellie cursed inwardly. The interview was today, with everything that had happened in the last twelve hours her brain was having trouble remembering the small things. "Right the interview with Carla Steele." They had scheduled it a few weeks ago. It was meant to focus on Mellie being elected the Senator of Virginia, and how proud Fitz was of her. But she was sure that now it was just going to turn into an interview about the pictures of him and Olivia.

"Do you know what colour the president will be wearing?" Asked Wendy. How the hell was she meant to know that!?

"No sorry I don't, maybe give his office a call?" She answered in her best first ladies voice.

—

Fitz sat on the Truman balcony staring into the distance and drinking. He didn't know exactly how many glasses he had drunk, but he had been here a good few hours now. After Olivia left him he hadn't known what to do. He tried calling her again and again and when that didn't work he decided to drink. No one would disturb him out here. Though actually he would love some frightened staffer to try, that way he could yell, he felt like yelling. How could Olivia have left him? Surely she didn't mean it, it's not like they haven't been down this road before. But there was something about the way she said it this time, the look in her eyes. The disappointment. And her sudden empathy for Mellie? Where had this come from. Its hardly a secret that he's married! If she had such an issue with hurting Mellie why had she kept coming back!? His anger spiked once again and in his drunken rage he threw his glass at one of the pillars and watched it smash into a thousand tiny pieces.

—

Mellie sat in her office. Replying to the dozens of emails she seemed to receive on an hourly basis. She looked at the clock in the corner of the screen. She was nervous, she didn't want to see Fitz and she didn't want to do this stupid interview. Right now she couldn't imagine doing the "happy family, happy wife" act. Her desk phone rang.

"Hello? Senator Grants phone."

"Ma'am its me" Replied the voice of Wendy.

"Ah hi Wendy, is it time to start getting ready?"

"Yes it is is but.." Wendy stuttered nervously.

"But?" Asked Mellie impatiently.

"But-no-one-can-find-the-President." Wendy answered insanely fast.

"What?!" Replied Mellie sharply. "He can't exactly have gone far without his secret service knowing can he!"

"I know that Ma'am but we've looked everywhere we can think of! We've even sent men into all of the bathrooms!"

"Ill start looking too" Mellie sighed. "Call my mobile if theres any news." Typical fucking Fitz she thought. She didn't really want to look for him, but there was a part of her that remembered the last time he had been missing, when she had found him lying unconscious on the floor in their bedroom, barely breathing. She suddenly leapt up from her desk and started running towards their bedroom. She knew that the staff would have checked it but she needed to be sure for herself, to get the image out of her head. She flung the door open and as expected found no one. She berated herself for getting into that much of a panic about his welfare when she knew he couldn't care less about hers. She turned to leave when she heard a noise from the wardrobe.

"Fitz?" She called slightly hesitantly, moving slowly over to the walk in closet. "Are you in here?" The smell of alcohol hit her as soon as she opened the door. "Fitz!" She cried when she saw him, slumped against the wall with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Oh god not you" He mumbled.

"Fitz we have an interview in just over two hours and your drunk!"

"Leave me alone Mellie!"

"Fitz I'm not going to leave you in this state."

"Did you do this to my clothes?" He slurred, avoiding her last statement. "Classy."

"Your really not in a position to be getting at me right now are you?" She fired back.

"Well hark at you! And anyway a lady never gets drunk!" Replied Fitz in a drunk attempt at a regal tone.

"Well your not a lady are you Fitz?" Jesus just how drunk are you?!"

"Still not drunk enough to find you attractive!" He smirked.

"Okay you know what! Fuck you Fitz, Fuck you! And just know I'm not covering for your sorry arse this time." She stormed out of the wardrobe and was walking across the bedroom when someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her to the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Even in his drunken state it was a noise that sent chills down Fitz's spine.

"MELLIE?!" He yelled, trying to stand up and come after her. Suddenly half a dozen secret service agents came around the corner.

"Wheres Mellie?!" He yelled again.

"Please be calm sir. There has been a bomb threat made against the united states, we were on our way to tell you that when there were reports of gunshots in the east wing. The first ladies scream was just the result of a fright from being pushed to the ground, standard protocol in response to shots being fired nearby.

"Where is she now?"

"She's already on the way to a secure bunker located between here and Blair House. We will take you there now too. This way please Mr President."


End file.
